The art of longing
by Pizzapig
Summary: Dan Howell is a teenage boy and Phil Lester is a minor internet celebrity who Dan is obsessed with way too much. This is their story. Phanfic
1. Chapter 1

"Best of friends actually."

"If they were so close what happened."

"What always happens. He fell in love."

"Daniel James Howell, you get here this instant."

"I'm coming Mum." Exasperated I dragged myself out of bed and put on my slippers. She waved the incriminating paper in my face.

"What is this? Explain yourself Daniel or may god help you."

The threat was evident as I shifted on the spot fiddling with the sleeves on my hoodie. "I'm sorry Mum, I'll do better next time."

She squinted at me. Her beady hawk eyes deciding whether it was going to brutally eat the mouse enraptured in its talons. "I'm not angry Daniel. I'm just disappointed," and there was the kicker, anger was fine, anger I could handle, disappointment on the other hand was another ball park completely "You are such a smart boy but you are wasting all of it spending so much time on that internet. This is important, your grades matter, not how many friends you have on the myspace."

"I'm sorry Mum."

"This is your last warning Daniel If I see these types of grades again I'm taking away the internet." A cold silver of fear stuck through me, it was my only escape from the depravity of this life. It was the only way I could deal with this shitness the only way I could talk to my friends.

"I'm sorry Mum. I'll do better." Taking the offending paper from her outstretched talons I left the room as fast as possible. As soon as I was in my room I ripped the report card to peice's, a thusand silent pieces falling to the floor, trash, destroyed, incomplete and unwholesome. Silently screaming I kicked my rubbish bin. The dull thud resonated within my mind, As my rage rescinded all I had left was a mess on the clean floor. I sighed. Righting the rubbish can I picked up the tiny pieces of paper dumping them into the darkness of the rubbish, compartmentalised, clean and perfect once again. I logged onto the computer the screech of the ethanol internet calmed me as it loaded. The familiar routine soothed the self-hatred within my heart for the moment. Typing the domain address for myspace, /amazingphil the routine was at a complete. I was happy as I laughed about Phils latest update on the comparison between ducklings and aliens. "Rolling on the floor laughing" I typed out. Alien babies I laughed as I signed off and pulled out my notebook. Without even knowing it this stranger across the country always made me feel better in a way that no one else had ever managed to achieve before. I imagined what it would be to one day meet Phil then shook my head at such a silly thought, he didn't even know I existed yet cared who I was.

End of chapter 1…..

 ** _a/n I have a question for yall. Is there anyone who you really hope you could meet but never can because you only know them online? Tell me in a review_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Phil are you even listening to me?" shouted my sister.

"What? Yeah of course." I turned my full attention to her taking the pen from my mouth. _Crap_ I thought realising I had bit the end the taste of ink acidic on my tongue.

"What did I just say to you then?"

"uhm something about your boyfriend?" I guessed.

A smile lit up on her face, I had guessed correctly thank god. It was 85% of her conversation topics lately anyway so it wasn't to hard to assume. The other being when I was going to find someone so we could double date. I recoiled at the thought. It wasn't for me not that I had sworn off that completely but just ….okay… I had seen the types of people trying to grind up against me at the nightclubs Lorrie had dragged me to and it wasn't for me. Lorrie was one of my friends. One of many that dragged me out to partys with them, when I would much rather stay at home playing Zelda or updating my myspace page.

As soon as I got home I logged straight onto myspace, checking the comments on my latest post about the concept that duckling are alien babies in disguise, not my best work but it made me laugh. So I hoped it made others at least chuckle. I checked the comment and like clockwork first comment was the guy I knew as Danisnotonfire. He always posted intelligent and sarcastic comments that I loved seeing but I was too scared to actually directly message him the warnings about stranger danger from those boring lectures in highschool echoed in my head. What if he was 50 yeah old creeper? or worse what if he was 12? It was a familiar routine to post a status, log on and see Dan comment. Sometimes I even found myself thinking of interesting cool things with Dan in mind, wondering how he would respond to this one. I didn't like to directly mention him out of fear of favouritism but I would say he was a motivator behind a lot of my posts lately even if he was a possible weirdo. Flattening my hair I turned on my camera I took a quick photo applying a black and white filter, Be yourself everyone else is taken I wrote uploading it, I wonder what Dan will think of this one? I pondered.

And there it was five minutes later.

He liked my photo.

I smiled mouse hovering over his name.

My smile lost it glamour as my phone rang.

Craig.

I hated Craig.

The tears came too easily these days. I tried my best to be positive but it was hard especially after talking to Craig. The black screen of my computer taunted me as my tears fell.

 _A/n tell me what yall thought. Will phil ever contact Dan? Who is Craig? Read on to find out._


End file.
